


A Quiet New Years

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: It's quiet for a New Years eve, but everyone's saving their bigger rockets for when the clock strikes midnight, and the calendar will change from '84 to '85.Steve sits on top of the bus alone. He's nursing the third beer of the six pack he brought, and lazily pulls on an unmistakable cherry red cigarette, eyes to the glistening stars above as he enjoys a moment of silence.His life has become quite... chaotic, to say the least. Apparently he's a babysitter now, and he's failing basically every class in school, everyone seemingly hates him around here, and Nance... Nancy is dating Jonathan.But what's most unexpected to him, is one Billy Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	A Quiet New Years

**Author's Note:**

> A little sweet something from a few days ago, that I wasn't sure whether or not to share here since it's so short, but why not!

It's quiet for a New Years eve, but everyone's saving their bigger rockets for when the clock strikes midnight, and the calendar will change from '84 to '85.

Steve sits on top of the bus alone. He's nursing the third beer of the six pack he brought, and lazily pulls on an unmistakable cherry red cigarette, eyes to the glistening stars above as he enjoys a moment of silence.

His life has become quite... chaotic, to say the least. Apparently he's a babysitter now, and he's failing basically every class in school, everyone seemingly hates him around here, and Nance... Nancy is dating Jonathan.

But what's most unexpected to him, is one Billy Hargrove.

It started out as a typical rivalry, and when Tommy H decided to be loyal to the asshole mullet instead, Steve just gave up. He isn't a fighter, at least not compared to Hargrove. But that changed, too, without warning, just from one day to another, the words were less... venomous and spiteful.

And now they're... friends? It doesn't sit right with him, calling Billy a “friend”; they're barely to the point where using first names is acceptable, so maybe they're... something else- words isn't exactly Steve's strong suit.

He takes a deep breath before bringing the bottle up to his lips again, trying to stop thinking about anything and everything at the same time, to just relax for a moment.

It's not that he wasn't invited anywhere tonight; Dustin and the party is throwing their own little thing at his place, and that was probably the nicest thing that's happened to him for _months_ , but he needs a break.

When he looks at his watch, there's only four minutes left till midnight, and he cracks open a fourth beer.

Hopefully the next year will bring something good. He'll get a job at his dad's office doing _whatever_ , start going out more, save up some money and try dating again. Maybe move away. Indianapolis isn't that far away, so that the kids can always just call him and he'd be right back with them to help with any stupid teenage drama they'll suffer through soon enough.

And he laughs a bit at that. How panicked Dustin will be about “becoming a man” and what not. He'll probably have to teach him how to shave his face some day. Let him go for his first drive in the BMW. Call for more girl advice.

His train of thought is disturbed by tires kicking up dust and gravel, as a blue camaro swerves through the junkyard.

“Billy?” Steve asks and leans to get a better look, as Billy Hargrove pops out of his car.

“There you fucking are, Harrington!” he shouts up all aggravated and with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, uh, sorry?” What the hell is he sorry for. “I just wasn't feeling like partying tonight.”

Billy rushes into the bus and up the ladder that peeks through the roof, huffing as if he's been running around all night.

“Move over!” he snaps at Steve, who's quick to shuffle aside to allow Billy space next to him. “What time is it?”

Steve's brows are shot to high heavens in confusion, but he looks at his wristwatch anyways. “It's 58.”

“Oh,” Billy sighs with relief and he's quick to relax more. “Good... Good. Hand me a beer?”

They spend a few long seconds in silence, drinking their beers and staring out across the vast emptiness below the starry night.

“So, Billy, what are you doing here?” Steve knocks their knees together.

Billy moves his leg into the touch, shifts a bit where he's seated and ends up leaning toward Steve.

“What do you mean?” he feigns disbelief with a casual shrug. “I'm just sittin' here, enjoy a cold beer with you.”

He turns to look at Steve and their eyes lock together. Blue as cold as the winter, brown as delicious as chocolate. Billy takes a quick glance down at Steve's pretty pink lips, then back up.

“Alone,” he says, as if finishing his previous sentence.

There's no mischievous grin, no teasing tongue or sharp words, just... silence, the hint of alcohol on both their breaths, as they sit so close they can feel it shimmer across their lips.

Steve swallows hard and makes a very conscious decision to _lean in closer_.

“What time is it now?” Billy asks and doesn't exactly move away, but he reaches over to grab Steve's wrist, a touch so foreign and gentle, it doesn't feel like Billy.

17 seconds till midnight.

And Steve doesn't look away, feels so magnetically drawn to count all the visible little freckles that spreads over Billy's nose and cheekbones, so gorgeous that the stars must be envious.

And Billy looks him in the eyes, then at the watch, then back at Steve, then the hands ticking away.

They both remain silent and still till Billy mutters,

“3...”

“2,” Steve's quick to say.

“1.”

Steve can't tell if the fireworks he hears comes from the night sky or inside his head.

Splendid colors blow up the darkness, illuminating the way Billy leans in, pressing his lips to Steve's. He lifts up a hand to Steve's cheek, whose hand follows right after, bringing the warmth closer, skin on skin on this cold January 1st, 1985 night.

Steve angles his head better, pushes into the soft embrace and grabs on to Billy's jacket, as if to tell him to _never leave_.

_**Maybe this year will bring him something good.** _


End file.
